Talk:Degrassi (Season 11)/@comment-4409823-20111110034739
'LAKEHURST'EPISODE 001: "Red Cup (1)" The SUV pulled into an secluded area surrounded by trees and bushes; then came to a stop as a teenage boy, about the age of fourteen and a girl hopped out of the SUV and headed to the back to collect their things, which were loaded on top of one another. "It was so nice of your dad to let me come" the girl whispered. "Like I said...my dad is cool, he's laid back, that's why I like him better" the boy whispered back. "Vince...?" the girl whispers. "What?" Vince asks, he knows he shouldn't talk about his mother that way, but she doesn't have to nag all of the time. Vince and the girl made their way from the back of the SUV and over to the driver side window, "Alright kid...you got everything?" Vince's dad asked. "Yep...me and Taylor are just going to wait for Nate and Holly to show up" Vince tells him as his father nods and then drives away. "3-2-1!...We're officially alone!" Vince stated as he pulled Taylor closer to him, "Vince...your dad could turn that SUV around any minute now" Taylor whispered. "So...he totally doesn't care!" Vince stated as he kissed Taylor slightly on the lips. Just then they both pulled away when they heard footsteps behind them. "Oh please don't stop on my account...I'm not an authority figure" the guy stated. "Nate...about time you showed up" Vince stated as he shared a fist pump with Nate. "Hey Taylor" Nate stated as Taylor gave him a weak smile, she didn't mind having Nate around it's just she wanted some time alone with Vince and she knew that Nate and Holly coming to the trip wouldn't get her what she wanted. But, they were her and Vince's friends and she knew that nothing would ever change that. "Um...Nate...don't you maybe wanna, I don't know, set up the tent?" Vince asked Nate as he stared at him with those 'I'm trying to make out with Taylor here' eyes. "Oh right...the tent" Nate said to himself before leaving the scene. Taylor smiled slightly when she realized what Vince had done, "Come here" Vince whispered as he went in for another kiss. As they were about to share another kiss, they heard someone clear their throats. It was another girl...who happened to be Holly, "Leave you love birds alone for ten minutes and you're about to suck each others faces off" Holly snorted. She quickly walked over to them and gave them both a hug at the same time. "Hey Holly" Taylor whispered as she faked a smile...another ruined moment with Vince. "Okay Taylor no offense but we have got to get you a new gym bag...just looking at that thing sitting there...ugh" Holly whispered, she was a sports fanatic but she had her Girly days as well. Taylor faked yet another smile, by now they had become her specialty. "Um...Taylor do you wanna help me put up your tent?" Vince asked with eyes begging to makeout inside of the tent. "Um...of course" Taylor stated as she decided to make her way over to Vince, until Holly stepped in front of her, "No no no my mother did not drive 200 miles out into the great unknown for you two to bail out on me" Holly stated. "I'm not bailing" Taylor whispered. "But I don't want to be the third wheel!" Holly shouted as Taylor and Vince disappeared. As Holly stood there, watching them disappear into the forest, she didn't realize that Nate had snuck up on her. "You're not the third wheel...you're the fourth" Nate joked as Holly playfully hit his arm. Taylor and Vince continued to walk into the woods, until they found a quiet place to makeout, "Here...I don't think anyone will bother us here" Vince whispered as he started to kiss Taylor, who retorted by kissing him back. The two continued to kiss...until Taylor heard a noise, "What was that?" Taylor asked. "Probably a rabbit" Vince whispered as he continued to kiss her. "Yeah right..." Taylor whispered. "Oh come on Taylor it's gotta be a rabbit or maybe it's Jason Voorhees" Vince joked. Taylor quickly play slapped the boy and stormed off, "Oh come on Taylor it was a joke" Vince stated...following her. Vince made his way out of the woods and realized Nate and Holly were sitting down by a fire, "What's going on?" Vince asks them. "Nothing, just...playing a game of truth or dare...you guys wanna play?" Holly asked, with her devious smile following the question. "Sure" Taylor stated. "Alright truth or dare?" Holly asked. Vince looked at Nate who was smiling deviously as well, he wanted to know what the two of them were planning. "Dare" Taylor stated, without thinking. "Good...I dare you not to spend the night in Vince's Tent" Holly whispered as she looked at Vince and Taylor back and forth. "Great" Vince stated as he gathered his things and headed for Nate's tent and Taylor did the same to Holly's tent. When Taylor made her way into Holly's tent, she quickly fell to the floor, preparing to go to sleep, until Holly came in. "Sorry Tay...it's just...I had to do it, you know I got you good, admit it" Holly told her. "No because that was cruel" Taylor stated, trying to hide the fact that she found the dare quite funny. "No the thing is Taylor you and I both know that you can't go one day without kissing Vince" Holly stated, throwing one of her pillows at Taylor. "Hey!" Taylor stated throwing it back. Before they knew it they were having a pillow fight...feathers started to fill the tent and then Taylor looked at Holly...she was beautiful surrounded by the feathers, Taylor grabbed her face and placed a light kiss on Holly's lips. Holly looked at her friend and pulled her into an even deeper kiss. LAKEHURST EPISODE 002: "Red Cup (2)" Taylor couldn't believe what she was doing...she was kissing Holly. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't, she knew she wasn't an lesbian, maybe she just wanted to experiment, she would make sure that none of this ever got out, especially to the guys...it would ruin everything she had with Vince and she couldn't do that. Vince was laying on his side in Nate's tent, this was complete BS, is what Vince thought...and Nate knew that. "Man it's okay if you spend one night away from Taylor" Nate whispered. "No it's not...we were supposed to spend this night together...it was going to be our only chance to finally make it known to one another" Vince whispered. "Make what known to each other?" Nate asked, confusingly. "Our love" Vince stated. Nate snickered a little, "Whatever man you wouldn't understand you've never been in love" Vince stated. Nate balded his fist and playfully punched Vince in the arm. "Dude" Vince stated as he tackled Nate on the ground, they started to play wrestle like they used to in Middle School. The only thing they didn't do in middle school was stare at each other like they were doing now, Vince grabbed the back of Nate's hair and pulled him into a slight kiss. Vince lifted up, but Nate rubbed his cheek, letting him know it was okay and continued to kiss. None of the friends knew what was going on inside of the tens, the only thing they knew was that they couldn't wait to forget all about their crazy night...what had happened, why had they all gotten feelings for each other in that way...it was weird. But, whatever it was they certainly weren't going to bring it up to anyone, because they knew the risk, they could lose not only friendships but relationships as well. Before they knew it...it was morning time and they heard three random honks...one from Vince's dad's SUV, Holly's mother's car, and Nate's mother and father. "Well this was fun" Holly whispered as Taylor continued to put her stuff up, "Just..." Taylor began, but Holly butted in, "Don't tell anybody what happened last night?" Holly stated and Taylor smiled, "Exactly...I don't want Vince to think his girlfirend is a two timer" Taylor stated as she and Holly made their way out of the tent and bumped into Vince. "Why would I think that?" Vince asked, overhearing Taylor's statement. "Because all she did last night was stay up and brag about her crush on Justin Bieber" Holly stated as Vince smiled slightly at Taylor. Nate made his way over to the group, "Oh Nate...we cool?" Vince asked. "Yeah...we're cool" Nate stated as Vince smiled at the rest of the group. "Alright let's move it kids!" Vince's dad stated as Taylor loaded her things on the back of the SUV and one by one...Holly disappeared and so did Nate. Vince took one last look at the secluded area before placing his bag on top of Taylor's things and sitting in the front seat with his dad. "So was it better than last summer?" his father asked him. "More than you'll ever know" Vince whispered as he rubbed his fingers over his lips. He then looked back at Taylor who smiled at him, when she realized he wasn't looking she did the same to her lips, she then smiled. "Alright...teenagers are weird" Vince's dad stated as he drove away from the area, with Vince staring out of the window...the whole time. If u like this i have a lot more to come...tell meif u do like it.... :) go to my wiki for my fanfiction PLZE!!http://lakehurstsecondaryschool.wikia.com/wiki/Lakehurst_Secondary_School_Wiki